To Inherit the elemets
by Ryo-kun17
Summary: 150 years, a new avatar is born. what adventures await him? what foes will he face? and what is so special about this avatar? on hiatus......
1. Boy in the woods

**Chapter 1: the boy in the woods**

**A/E: since my last Avatar fic was a flop. (I was an early writer and my dude was kind of sue-ish) I'm trying a new one. It takes place 150 years after the avatar storyline yes it has OC's, and I know how some of you are with OC'S, but just give this story a chance.. Will I mention the Avatar cast? Hopefully yes, Anyway, now for the disclaimer.**

**P.s- yeah, yeah I know I rip off the title for this chapter form the first episode and replaced "iceberg" with "woods" but hey I couldn't think of a title!**

**double p.s: i will admit the frist couple of chapters will seem daja-vu ish. but it will be different as time goes on.**

**I do not own Avatar!**

--------------------------------------------------

_I was born as a hero. I was destined to help the world, the bridge between the spirit world, and the real world. I come from royalty, born from a line of benders. So it's no surprise that I'm pretty good at my element. But to master all four? That's crazy! Why did I have to be chosen? I couldn't live my life the way I wanted, especially since I live at THAT place. That why I ran away from there. That's why I'm on my own now, since I' am the LAST avatar._

"Come on Asa! We have to go find some food." Said a boy with short black hair and black eyes, He wore a green and yellow outfit. They were old and worn. He looked like he around the age of 17.

"Hold up hikari, I trying to pick some herbs for the tribe." Asa said. She had long black hair black hair and wore brown earth bender rags. She was about 16 years old and had blue eyes.

Both of them were brother and sister. They live in a small poor earth kingdom tribe far from the earth kingdom ba Singh se. Hikari was a earth bender, or at least trying to be one. His earthbending skills weren't t the sick hat great. Asa is kind of like her village caretaker. She helps and elderly and sometimes takes care of the children in the village.

They were out hunting for food for the tribe. Hikari wanted to do it because it was a chance to practice his earthbending. Asa was the one who actually wanted to find food. After Asa finish picking some herbs, they continue to find some food in the woods. Suddenly, they spot a deer eating some grass. Hikari and Asa hid behind some bushes.

"Ok Asa" whispered Hikari. "Watch what a superior earth bender can do."

"Superior earth bender, were is he? I can't see him"

"I'm talking about me." Hikari said in an annoyed tone.

"O sorry, I thought you mean someone with talent"

Hikari just rolled his eyes. Hikari stand up from the bushes, the deer spots him and tries to run. Hikari moves his feet raises his hands up. What he tried to was create a wall around the deer, but the wall was…..well, small. It was so small that the deer jump over the wall and escaped.

Hikari sweat just drop. "Umm…..it got away…."

Asa slaps her forehead. "I swear, why don't you just use hunting tools instead of trying to earthbend?"

"Because I'm an earth bender, what do we need hunting tools for if I can earthbend?"

"But you can't, therefore you have to have hunting tools you dolt!"

"Whatever, besides we got enough food at home."

"But we need food to last, you got to think ahead of thing Hikari"

"Look, let just go back into the village."

Hikari and Asa begin walking back to the village. While walking Asa begins to check the herbs to make sure that it is not poisonous. Hikari was watching the road, making sure no robbers would come and attack them. Suddenly they notice that someone is lying down on the road.

"Brother looks! Some one is on the road."' Asa pointed out. She then walks toward the body.

"Hold on, it might be a trap. We're not sure if that guy fire nation."

Asa turns the body over. It was a boy, he had long messy hair. He wore rags and had black pants. "Hey are you ok?" said Asa. The boys open his eyes. His eyes were a golden color. He tries to speak. "I….I…want…..food!!!"

The boy faints. "Brother, pick him up. We're taking him to our tribe."

"You're taking a total stranger to our tribe?" Hikari said while he raises his eyebrow.

"He needs our help; we have to take him to our tribe. So just pick him up already!"

Hikari picks the boy up quickly, not wanting to hear Asa complain. The boy was sleeping and his stomach was growling. They started to walk back to their home tribe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, farther into the woods, a group of fire nation soldiers are looking for a certain someone. Some of the soldiers were carrying a throne with a veil covering around it. One of the soldiers went up towards the throne and got on his knees.

"Sir, we are still looking in the woods for him." Said one solider

A voice came from the covered throne. "Solider, what did I say about reporting him?"

"I'm sorry sir; I'm confused about what you're talking about."

"I said to report when you find him, and you did not find him."

"But sir-"

"But nothing, Next time you send me a report, it better be about you finding him, do you understand solider?" the voice said coldly

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

The soldiers continued tracking down the person they were looking for.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhh" the boy moaned. He opens his eyes slowly, only to see that it was a stone ceiling right above him. He lifted his body up and looked around the place. All he sees was a room that looks like a living room. He was sitting on a stone couch, it was a rocking chair next to the fire place, and it was a cloth that was to act as a door. He also had seen two beds to the side of him.

"_Were the hell am I?"_ is all he thought.

Suddenly, someone come through the cloth door. She was holding a bag full of bread. She notices that the boy has woken up. "Oh so you awake, nice to see your ok" she said

"Were am I?" he asked

"Oh you're at my tribal village. We found you in the woods, and you cried for food. So we brought you here to feed you."

She reaches in the bag and reaches for bread; she gives it to the boy. "Here you go. It's not much, but I think it can satisfy your hunger for now."

The boy garbs the bread and stuffs it in his mouth. He tries to speak while he eats, but only food comes out instead of words. "Please, don't eat with your mouth full" she said with disgust. The boy finishes the bread quickly. "Thank you for the food"

"Your welcome, you can also thank me by telling me your name." she asked

"Gladly, my name is Kasai. And this is my lemu-"Kasai taps his shoulders and notices something is missing. He jumps out the couch and looks around the room. "Were my lemur!? He was just with me!!" he yells out.

The girl sweat drops. "Ummm, is something wrong?"

"Yes my lemur is gone! It must had ditch me again, damn lemur."

It was silence for a moment, until the boy said something. "Oh I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"It's Asa." She said

"Asa eh? That a nice name."

"Thank you."

The boy then walks closer. "So, are you going to show me around the village, Asa?"

"Sure why not. Come on I'll show you to the elders." She said.

They started to walk outside the house. At first glance the village is small. In fact it seems the rest of the houses surrounded one spot. Kasai also notices that a boy and a group of kids around each other.

"Ok kids; allow me to show you something amazing. I, Hikari plan to earth bend this ground of dirt, into the shape of a horse." He boosted.

The kids looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah right Hikari, we all know you suck at earth bending." Said one kid

"Yeah, my dad said for everytime you earth bend, an angel loses his wings." Said a little girl

"Shut up! I'll become the greatest earth bender, way powerful than the avatar or the legendary Blind bandit, then I'll be the one to save this world."

Hikari then moved his feet and move his hands around. The earth came up, WAY up. In fact in went up to the sky and feel back into the ground. Hitting the kids and Hikari.

"Ahh, I knew he sucks. My dad was right, you really are killing angels"

"Yeah run away!" the kids started to run from Hikari like their life was in danger. Hikari kick the dirt, _"stupid kids"_ Hikari said under his breath.

Asa sneaks up on her brother. "So, still trying to show off brother?" Hikari jumps 10 feet into the air. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" he yelled while trying to catch his breath. Asa just giggles "Sorry, anyway I want you to meet the stranger we pick up" she pointed to Kasai. "He says his name is Kasai, Kasai this is my brother, Hikari."

Kasai extends his hand out. "Nice to meet you Hikari."

"Nice to meet you to Kasai." Hikari also extends his hands out. "Kasai, your not fire nation are you?"

Asa hit Hikari on his shoulder. "Don't ask him questions like that! Excuse my brother Kasai, he can be an idiot. Kasai chuckles while scratching the back of his head. "Its ok, it's normal to ask people those kinds of question since everyone is at war with the fire nation."

"Well, I'm sorry for my brother actions." Asa then turn towards Hikari. "Hikari, can I please take Kasai to meet the elders?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it would be alright. Since he is not fire nation"

"Well it's settled then, but first Kasai. I want to take you to my favorite spot."

"Favorite spot? Sure why not."

"Ok then follow me!" Asa said with a happy expression.

She and Kasai left the village. Hikari dicdced that he should leave the village as well to go train in earth bending, but he is stop by a voice of a grow man.

"Hikari, the elders would like to speak with you."

Hikari raised an eyebrow._ "That's strange, when the elders want to speak, with someone it usually to the older men. Maybe they finally accept me as a man."_ Hikari follows the man to the elder's household.

-------------------------------------------------

Asa and Kasai were walking through the forest. Kasai wondered were Asa is taking him. "Hey Asa, were we going exactly?" he asked. Asa turns her head around but keeps walking forward. "You'll see, it's a place I always go to when I'm feeling down."

Kasai raised one of his eyebrows. He wondered why this girl he just met is showing something personal to him. He kept those thought to him for the time being. "We're almost here." Asa said. "It just behind those trees over there."

They walked through the trees, it seemed like the trees were blocking something. Like no humans can be around what ever they were blocking. They slid through the trees, Kasai look forward and he is amazed by what he sees. It was a meadow full of flowers as far as the eye can see. The aroma the flowers were so fresh and smelled sweet.

"Wow this place, it amazing!" Kasai said with a happy expression.

"It is; I found this place when I was 10 when….." Asa paused for a moment. Kasai notices that she has certain sadness in her eyes. "When what?" he asked. Asa bend downs and sits on the grass. "Nothing….." she said. Kasai sits down next to her and stares at the meadow of flowers. Asa picks a flower and beings to play with it.

"Do you know about the avatar?" she asked in a soft tone.

This caught his attention. "Not really, mind telling me about him?" he asked.

She takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "The avatar is the savior of the world. He is the bridge between sprits from the great beyond and our world. At least, that what my mother had told me."

"Go on…" said Kasai

"The avatar is also supposed to master all the four major elements in order to become strong and defend the world. The last time the world was in danger Avatar Aanng, who was an air bender, defeated the fire lord of that time and saved the world."

Kasai butted in. "yeah I heard of that, I also heard he had help from the last fire lord, Zuko."

Asa nodded her head. "Yes, Kasai do you also know the avatar chain?"

"No not really, mind telling Me.?"

"The avatar chain goes like this. Water, Earth, Fire and air. That is what order the avatar is born and what order he must master his elements." Asa explained

"Yeah so the avatar now should be earth by now, right?"

"No, when Zuko died. His son and current fire lord Akuma restarted the war that Avatar Aanng fought so hard to stop. When he re-started the war, the avatar of water that was living got killed. Then before the avatar of earth could do anything, she was killed also. Which means the next avatar will be fire."

Kasai raised his eyebrows. "Is that bad?"

"Is that bad, It worse than bad. Obviously the Avatar will help the fire lord since he is fire nation that what people have been telling me; they say with him at the fire lord side, the world will be doomed!" Asa voice was tense, like she was afraid of the world being under the control of the fire nation. Kasai notices this and taps her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the avatar is good. He won't go and do something as stupid as join the fire nation in the war just because he is fire nation"

"You sure?" Asa asked.

Kasai smiles. "I promise you he won't"

Asa smiles "thank you Kasai. Come on we should go, back to the village. I still want the elders to meet you." Asa stands up and starts walking. Kasai stares at the ground. _"At least, that what I think I don't know about everyone else."_ Kasai gets up and starts walking with Asa back to her tribal village.

"Oh Asa, one more thing. How did you know all about this?"

"The elders, they old but they are also like sages"

"Really? So that means they can sense chi, correct?"

"I really don't know, come on were stalling time!"

Asa pulls Kasai arm and pulls him toward the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari walks into the elder's room. The first thing you see is three old people. 2 men and one woman, sitting in chairs. "Hikari, we glad you came. We have something we want to tell you."

"You guys are finally going to make me a sage like you guys! I knew my earth bending skills were-"

"Hikari" said the woman elder. "It's not that, it about the person you brought."

Hikari raised his eyebrow. "You mean Kasai, What about him?"

One of the old men speaks. "Well, it's his Chi. Ever since you and your sister brought him into this village we sensed a tremendous amount of Chi."

"What are you guys trying to say?"

The other old man started to speak. "This boy might be _Him."_

"You mean….."

"Yes, we think this boy is the Avatar."

------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we have information on were he is staying." Said one solider.

"It better be real information this time!"

"It is, it's a poor village not to far from here. It would take us a day to get there."

Then I guess we better get walking huh?"

The soldiers and their leader, continue to walk in the woods. The leader smiled. _"So I will catch you and kill you myself, Avatar"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**That's the end of chapter 1. , See you next time!**


	2. The turth comes out

**Chapter 2: the truth comes out.**

**A/E yaay I got a review! I like to thank Odysseus firestone for the review. I also forget to mention that Kasai is 16 and a half. plese give this story a chance even though its a future-fic. Remember folks, for every review Ozai get a kick in the nads! And of course for every disclaimer I lose 20 seconds of my life.  
**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Asa and Kasai were walking down the forest road back to Asa village. Kasai walks down looking at the sky. _"I wonder if I should tell her…... but her reaction will be like everyone else's. Ok I'll keep it secret then!" _They walk until the reach back to the village. Then something strange happens. People of their village went back into their houses. Some people grab their children and head for their houses.

This confused Asa. "What is going on? Why is everyone going into their houses all of a sudden?" Kasai looked around; it was no one in sight. He had an idea of what was going on and why everyone is acting strange, but he kept it to himself.

"Asa, I think I should get going." Said Kasai. Asa was confused on what was going on, and now Kasai wants to leave. But why he wants to leave so quickly? "Kasai what is going on?" she asked.

Kasai tried to think of a lie "nothing, its just…….."

"It's just what?" Asa asked

"It just I got to get going, I can't stay in one place." Kasai voice gotten into a sadder tone "not with the life I have….."

"Kasai…..what is going?" Asa asked. She was starting to worry what was wrong with him. Although this is a person that she had just met, her nature of taking care of people cause her to concern for Kasai. "Kasai, if it's something you want me to know, you can tell me."

Kasai didn't want to tell, he was afraid that if he told her what was wrong. She would be like everyone else than he has met. "I can't….sorry."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me I…" before Asa could finish what she was going to say, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "ASA!" the voice yelled. Kasai looked forward while Asa turned around to see who was calling her. When she turned around she saw her brother and the men of the village (lets say about 7) coming towards them.

Asa tries to talk to her brother to see what's going on. "Brother, what is going on? Why is everon-." Suddenly, Hikari grab her wrist and pulled her away from Kasai so she can be closer to him. "Asa, go back to the house." Said Hikari

"But brother-."

"JUST GO!!!!" Hikari screamed at the top of the lungs. Asa was taking back by this, her brother never screamed to her like that. She didn't want to leave, but if it caused her brother to scream like that at her, then she had no choice. She did what her brother ordered and went to the house. Once she got there she peeked through her cloth door to see what was going on.

The men of the village surrounded Kasai. All of their eyes especially, Hikari look like they had the intent to kill. In fact some of the men had big hammers in their hands. Hikari walked up toward Kasai. "So is their something you not telling us Kasai?"

Although Kasai already knew what he was not telling them, he acted like he didn't know. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do, it's about you being part of a certain '_Class' _and part of a certain nation."

One man held hit hammer tighter. "I can take this anymore!! I say we take him out now, right men?" the rest of the villagers men agreed and also held their hammers tighter.

"What is going on? Why do you guys want to strike me down?" Kasai asked. Now he was getting scared. He was about to be either badly beaten, maybe even killed by the villagers and Hikari. Hikari took a fighting stance, "I may not be a very good earth bender, but I will not let a threat come to my village!!"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled a voice. The men and Hikari turned around, to see who gave the commanding voice. It was one of the elders, the female one. She gave the commanding voice. The villagers and Hikari got on their knees, "Elders, please let us take care of thi-."

"Silence Hikari!!" the woman elder yelled. What do you think killing him brings you, happiness?!"

Hikari put his head down, "sorry, elder. I let my feelings get the best of me." The elder's cautioned speaking towards the rest of the men. "The same goes for you guys. I want all of you to go back to your huts!" the men nod their heads and went back to their huts, Leavening the woman elder and Kasai by themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari walk through his hut, Asa who was watching and listening to what was going on outside, was furious that Hikari and the other villagers. "Hikari, What were you guys thinking?! What were you going to do to Kasai?!"

Hikari sat on the stone couch. "That's none of your businesses just know that he is dangerous and you should stay away from him."

"He's dangerous!?" Asa yelled. "You lead a gang to go and kill a person you just met; you're the one who dangerous!"

"I have my reason."

Asa was still unconvinced. "What reason do you have!? He is just someone who needs help, and you try to hurt him! Why Hikari, why did you try to attack him!?"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE AVATAR!!!!!" Hikari yelled

It was silence in the room; Asa was shock by what her brother had said. "w-what did you say?"

"You heard me. He is the avatar, the elders told me, and the elder have never been wrong about anything. And if he is the Avatar that means he is fire nation, that's why I wanted to attack him."

Asa was now really pissed. Not because Kasai didn't tell her that he was fire nation and that he is the Avatar, but because she knew that her brother had another reason for wanting to attack and maybe even kill him.

"You still blame him, do you?" she asked.

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Asa voices then gets louder. "You still blame him for their deaths, don't you?" it was silent, Hikari did not answer her. Asa knew she was right. He wanted to attack him for his own hated towards the avatar and the fire nation.

"I can't believe you Hikari; you're willing to attack the world's only hope of peace for you own selfish reasons?!" Asa yelled.

Hikari stood up. "Asa you know damn well that it's is not selfish, I remember a time you wanted him dead as well!"

"But I don't want him dead! He is the only hope for this world, fire nation or not." Asa thinks back to the time she and Kasai were in the meadow talking. She remembers exactly what Kasai had said to her about the avatar helping the fire nation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't worry, the avatar is good. He won't go and do something as stupid as join the fire nation in the war just because he is fire nation"_

"_You sure?" Asa asked._

_Kasai smiles. "I promise you he won't"_

_**End of flashback.**_

"I don't care if he is Fire nation or not, HE IS STILL THE AVATAR!!!!" Asa stormed out of the hut to outside. She didn't want to be by her brother right now. Kasai was the one she wanted to talk to right now. Hikari didn't stop her; he stood in the hut looking around.

"_Sister, please understand. The pain his country caused me and you. It's unbearable, you might have forgiven him, but I haven't."_

Asa was outside looking for Kasai; the only problem was that he wasn't outside anymore.

-------------------------------------------

Kasai was inside the Elders huts. The woman elder had invited him into her huts for tea. The elders were in their chairs with tea on their laps. Kasai was sitting on a cloth on the floor with a cup sipping on a cup of tea.

"How do you like it?" ask the first male elder.

"It's very delicious, although I must say its need a little more sweetness to it." Kasai replied.

The second elder started to laugh. "It seems like you still need work brother."

The first elder just stared daggers at him and sip himself his own tea. The lady elder started to speak. "You told me your name is Kasai on the way over here, right?"

Kasai nods his head; the woman elder continues to speak. "Well, do you know why we called you here?" Kasai shakes his head sideways, telling them no. "We called you here to discuss your situation……….Avatar Kasai."

Kasai was shock. "so, you guys know who I' am?"

The first male elder spoke. "Yes, ever since Asa and Hikari brought you to the village, we been sensceing and huge amount of Chi. Once we got word from one of our villagers that you came into the village, we atomically knew who it was that came."

The second male elder spoke. "Avatar Kasai, as you know you must master all four elements of this world. Then you must defeat the fire lord to prevent him form taking over the world."

Kasai nods his head again. "I know. It's the same as what Avatar Aanng did 150 years back."

"I'm surprise you know your history, not a lot of avatars usually know about the avatars before they were born."

"Lets just say I've been informed about my past lives" Kasai smiled.

"Kasai….." spoke the female elder. "For quite some time we sense another one with extronaidany Chi heading for our chi. the difference is that this Chi is dark and evil."

Kasai had interrupted. "Yes I know I also know who he is. He is extremely powerful, and I been on the run from him."

"Kasai, I'm sorry. But we must ask you to leave this village, for the safety of our people."

Kasai nods his head. He didn't ague about leavening. He knew this was coming, for it happen at every village he stays at, they find out he is fire nation and he has to leave for the safety of the people.

"Right, I understand. I'll leave as soon as I leave this hut, I'll immediately leave the village." Kasai stands and bows towards the elders showing them respect. "Thank you for the tea" Kasai turns around and walks out of the hut.

---------------------------------

Outside Kasai is at the road that leads to the woods. He is ready to leave the place when suddenly he hears a voice. "Kasai!!!!" the voice called out. Kasai turns around to see who it is that's calling the voice. He sees Asa standing in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Asa………" Kasai tries to think of a lie. "Listen, I'm going to leave to look for my lemur. You know I can't go back to my home without-"

"Kasai…" Asa interrupted. "Are you the avatar?"

Kasai wanted to say no, but he seen the worries in her eyes. He knew that she knew he is the avatar. He could not lie to her. "Yes….I 'am the avatar." Asa let out a small gasp, "so that means….."

"Yes, I'm fire nation as well."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it because your fire nation?"

"Maybe, I really don't know. Maybe because if I told you, you would act like everyone else. Treat me wrong because I come from an evil nation."

"But I won't, I know for a fact that you're good."

"How? We just met today."

"Because you told me you're self that you wouldn't, you told me that the Avatar won't turn heel for the people of this world, and I believe that. Kasai, you are good."

Kasai smiled; it's been a while since someone called him good. "Thanks, but that still don't change the fact I have to leave."

"Why do you have to leave?" Asa asked

"Because a certain someone is looking for me, the elders told me that he is close by so I got to change places quick."

"Who is he?"

"He just someone the fire nation decided to capture me. I fought him before and he is really strong. That why I have to leave, so he won't hurt your people because of me."

Kasai turns around facing the direction of the forest. "Well Asa, I guess this is goodbye." Asa stared at Kasai. "Goodbye" she said softly.

"Wait, wait, wait, I hate saying goodbye. Let just leave it as…….a see ya later!" said Kasai

Asa smiled. "Ok, see ya later Kasai."

Kasai turns around and starts walking into the forest. Thoughts run through his head._ "You know its funny, even though we just met and I barely know the girl. I will kind of miss her."_

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the fire Nation group that is hunting Kasai is closing in on the village.

"Commander Zho-ren, we are appormixly 3 hours away from the village were the avatar is currently staying at."

"Good, once we get there integrate the villagers. If they deny the Avatar is around their. Torture them until they confess."

"But sir, what if the Avatar wasn't there?"

"Oh well, this is a war after all. Who cares if you _accidentally_ kill a bunch of villagers? Our top priority is to Capture or kill the Avatar, No matter what, now on onward to the village."

"Yes sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That the end of chapter 2. Did you guys like this chapter? I was unsure about it because I feel it had some sort of lack to it and it was kind of rushed at the end……I don't know. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**P.s- I'm thinking of doing an inuyasha fic but I'm not sure. I only seen the anime and not read the manga. So if you can help me out thank you in advance.**


	3. Zho Ren EDIT

**Chapter 3: Zho-ren**

**U knows what I do not own!**

**EDIT: I edit it a little, the fight scene is still the same but I did do some editing. If I made some grammar mistakes, please let me know.**

**--------------------------------------**

Kasai was walking down the road in the woods. He didn't know where he was going; in fact he never knows where he is going. But, he traveled until he came into the next village and they kicked him out.

"_I wonder how the villagers are doing." _Kasai was worried about the villagers, the elders, Asa, and even Hikari._ "No no no! I can't worry about them, I got to move forward."_ He then thought about their safety, he knew what Zho-ren might do to the villagers if they don't tell them where he went._" Why should I care what happens to those villagers?! They tried to kill me; I should let Zho-ren destroy them all."_ Kasai realizes what he was thinking, and smack himself across his face.

"Damnit, Get a hold of yourself! You're the avatar, you can't think of things like that!" he yelled at himself. He was torn; he wanted to save the villagers from Zho-ren. But even if he helped the villagers they would still not appreciate him and probably attack him again.

Kasai went to a near by tree, sat down and laid back on the tree, he ran his finger threw his black messy hair. _"What do I do?" _

Suddenly, something landing on top of Kasai's head, Kasai lifted his hand and touch what was on top of him. It was furry, and felt like it had a tail. Kasai lifted the thing off his head. When Kasai looks at it, it wasn't a thing, but an animal. In fact it was his animal.

"Zuzu!" Kasai yelled.

It was his lemur he was looking. Well not really a regular lemur, but a fire-bat lemur which is a rare species in the fire nation. It had black fur with rings around his tail, it had pointy ears and wings on its back (come on folks it the avatar world after all.)

Kasai happy to see his pet hugs it tight. "Zuzu, I knew you come back!"

Zuzu however didn't like to be hug that tight, so he had let out a big fireball toward Kasai face. Hence the name "Fire-bat lemur". Kasai mange to duck quickly enough to dodge the fire blast.

"Why do you always do that every time I hug you?"

Kasai let goes of his lemur. "At least you won't abandon me right Zuzu?" Said Kasai

Zuzu spread his wings and flew in a direction towards the forest leavening Kasai. Kasai looks on as a vein grows in his head. "Hey, were the hell do you think your going!" Kasai yelled. Kasai run toward the direction his lemur went to get him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the elders ordered all the men to get ready for Zho-ren approach. They hid the woman and children along with the elders inside a secret cave near the village. The men stood in front of the village with hammers in their hands.

Asa and Hikari were in charge of watching the women and children. (Hikari was only there because he is a horrible earth bender, and not a good fighter.) Asa was making sure the women and children were ok, Hikari was watching outside to make sure no fire bender come by.

As soon as she checks the women and children were ok, she went up to her brother. "Brother, see any fire benders?" Asa asked.

Hikari nodded his head sideways. "No not yet, thank god. Tsk, this would not have happen if Kasai was never here."

Asa put her hands on his hips "will you quit blaming Kasai?! It's not his fault a fire nation army is coming this way."

"Oh? Sister isn't Kasai the avatar? And didn't the elders tell us that fire nation soldiers are looking for him? Face it, if he never came to this village we wouldn't be hiding in fear."

Asa didn't want to admit it but Hikari was right about that. If they hadn't token Kasai to their village, none of this would happen. "Well that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we must keep an eye on the people of the village no matter what."

Suddenly a baby started to cry back in the cave, "Asa I need help." the mother of the baby said.

"I'm coming." Asa responded. Before she went to treat the baby, she had one last thing to say to her brother. Hikari, remember you're the last line of defense. If these fire nation soldier's mange to get here, then you have to protect us, no matter how much you stink at earth bending."

"I know sis, thanks for adding pressure" Hikari said in an annoyed tone

"Your welcome" she smiled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zho-ren group were approaching the village, most of them were riding the large lizards towards the village. However Zho-ren was carried on his throne to the village, Zho-ren was around the age of 23. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail like most fire benders do. He had golden eyes while his pupils were black. Since he was a commander, he wore special fire nation armor with the word _Angi Commander _on the left side of his chest.

"Commander Zho-Ren!" one fire nation solider said.

"What is it?" Zho-ren replied

"We have approach the village, but……."

"But?" Zho-ren raised his eyebrow.

"But it a group of men blocking our path, they look like the men of the village sir."

"So? If there in our way then kill them and get it over with."

"But sir….."

"Solider, our goal is to capture the avatar, a couple of men who are in our way of capturing the avatar and achieve our goal. What do we do?"

"Couldn't just capture them and make them into fire nation soldiers?"

"I don't take people who don't listen to what I say, I consider them trash. And like trash they need to be dispose. Are you that trash I need to dispose solider?"

The solider took one big gulp; he started to sweat like he was in an oven. He didn't want to even look at Zho-ren's eyes because he was scared that they were going to burn him. "No sir, I will comply"

"Good" Zho-ren smirked. "How many are there?"

"I think there is seven sir."

"That's it? Solider, tell the men to back off." Zho-ren gave an evil smile. "Let me handle this"

Zho-ren ordered the men who were holding his throne to let him down. As he had walked out, his fire nation soldiers had got on their knees and bowed for him in respect. Zho-ren walked up and seen the men standing in front of him and the village.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If you spare your life you tell me were is the avatar and move aside!" Zho-ren yelled

One of the men spoke. "We are going to tell, you filthy fire nation dog!" the rest of the men cheered when the man said that.

"So I take that as a no?"

"You can take that as a fuck no!"

"Ok, thank you for the excuse." Zho-ren ran to towards the men. The men started to laugh, "You don't think that you can take all of us on. Do you?"

One of the fire nations solider spoke to the other, "that guy has a point, can he take them on by himself?"

The other solider spoke, "listen, your about to see why he is the youngest in the history of the fire nation to reach commander level."

Zho-ren ran towards the men. Before he went to the first guy, he made fire daggers in both hands. The first guy threw his hammer downward to hit Zho-ren, but Zho-ren spun around to dodge the hammer. Zho-ren grabs the guy arm and lean him closer to his fire daggers. The fire daggers pierce the villager in the heart with his, the villager fall dead to the ground.

The rest of the men were shock. Zho-ren killed the first guy so quickly that they had blink and did not see it in time.

"Well, that's one down, six more to go." Zho-ren said.

"Come guys, we can get him if we attack him together, then he won't stand a chance!"

Two of the men went towards Zho-ren. One from the right side and one from the left side. The first and second one tried to swing his hammer at him simtainesly , Zho-ren attipaticed the attacks, he to one step back and put his leg out, tripping the first one. The second one couldn't react quickly and hit the first one on his head; the first one is instantly killed from the blow to the head. Zho-ren quickly steps in front of the second one.

"your all just trash." Zho-ren said. He then put his hand on the villager chest and with one yell into the air, Zho-ren fire blasted the villager.

"Well let's see, that three down, three to go" said Zho-ren

"Come on, lets all three of us attack him!" the rest of the men came charging towards him in a last effort to defeat zho-ren. "This is too easy." Zho-ren put the end of his wrist together and blasted out a wave of fire. The wave of fire was so big that it burned some of the village houses.

The three men were lying motionless, their bodies burnt by the fire blast.

Zho-ren smiled, "six down…..one to go."

The last villager was the one who called Zho-ren fire nation dog. Instead of showing no fear like last time, he was trembling in fear. He just had seen some of his friends and neighbors die in front of him. Zho-ren started walking towards the last villager, the villager drop his hammer started to slowly walk backwards, but trip over his own footing. He tried to get up but Zho-ren put his foot on his chest.

"Now, are you going to tell me were the avatar is hiding?"

"I-i-I don't know were he is……..I heard he had left the village…..I swear!"

"Who was the last one to see him?"

"It was……..the elders……..and a girl name Asa, they were the ones!

"Were are they?" Zho-ren asked with his foot still on the villagers chest.

"They are in a cave not northwest from here, Now please spare me!" begged the man.

Zho-ren shrugs his shoulders "sure, you're free to go……"

"Oh thank you, thank-."

"Oh sorry, I changed my mind……." Zho-ren let out one fiery blast the villager, all you can hear were the screams of pain the villager. Zho-ren dust of his shoulders and walk back to his throne, some of the fire nation soldiers were shock, this was their first time watching Zho-ren in battle.

"_No wonder he is at commander level, one fire blast destroyed half the village."_ Thought one fire nation solider

"_He is so quick and vicious; he didn't give a damn about their lives! I better not question his authority ever again."_ Thought another fire nation solider.

"Ok men onward to northwest!" said Zho-ren

-------------------------------------------------

"What is that smell?" said Hikari he had sniff the air and recognize that smell. It was the smell of fire.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. Hikari got up as quickly and took an earth bending stance.

What came out of the bushes was…………..a flying lemur.

"What the heck is that?"

The lemur came and landed on Hikari head. Suddenly Hikari heard a voice from the same place were the lemur came from the bushes. "Zuzu, come on! I won't hug you no more I promise"

Kasai came out of the bushes. He sees a large field of dirt with a cave, he looked around and seen his lemur………on top of Hikari head.

"aaahhhhhhh!! What are you doing here Kasai?!?!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/e: so what do you guys think? Did I make Zho-ren ruthless? That what I was aiming for but I don't know if I did it right. Also what you think about the lemur thing? Too much like MoMo? I was thinking it had to be more species type like momo so……..**

**Well see you next chapter, and I hate advertising but make sure you check out my other fic's!**


End file.
